Won't Last Another Day
by Christie Cookie
Summary: It's been nearly two years since Jack was exiled, hunted by US and Russian agents. He has managed to create for himself another life, but what happens when Audrey finally remembers Jack and goes searching for him once again? Contains mild language.
1. This Memory and That Mercenary

**Won't Last Another Day**  
Chapter One - This Memory and That Mercenary

The former Secretary of Defense, James Heller, watched his daughter's sleeping form as she mumbled inaudible words in her dreams. She sighed and turned over. Heller shook his head.

"Jack..." she whispered, sighing again.

Audrey Raines' condition was improving, and after six years from losing her memory, more of her past was becoming clearer to her. She began to recall memories from childhood, recognizing people and places. He chuckled to himself. She was even remembering embarrassing moments, such as her first date in high school. She was becoming Audrey again.

Two years before, Audrey had walked into the lounge of their beach house when Heller was watching Jack Bauer's trial on live television. It was cut short when FBI agents appeared on the scene. As he got into a black car with tinted windows, Audrey's brow had creased with confusion.

_"Hm."_

_Heller turned from where he was on the couch at his daughter. "What is it, sweetheart?"_

_Audrey looked at her father and shook her head. "N-nothing. I just...I got a funny feeling when I saw that guy on TV. Do I know him, Dad?"_

_He shrugged and remained silent._

As Audrey's father watched her sleep, he shook his head again. She was beginning to become his little girl again, but he knew it would only be a matter of time when she would remember Jack.

She was already remembering her dead husband.

Heller eased out of his chair and left her room silently.

...

Jack Bauer sat back in the seat of his silver convertible that was parked outside a restaurant in Palermo, Sicily. Donning shades and shoulder bag, he exited the car and made his way into the restaurant, his companion following him inside.

"Jack, boss is gonna flip if he finds out you disobeyed orders."

"He doesn't need to know," Jack turned to his friend. "Are you going to tell him, Dante?"

The dark Italian scratched the back of his head. "No. But you know that Mario's gonna find out anyway."

Jack turned away, face stoic. He stepped into the restaurant and whispered into the Maître d's ear before they were seated in a corner. Dante slipped his hand into his jacket, switching off the safety on his pistol. Jack remained expressionless as he grabbed the wine list and covered his face, peering over the top.

"Mario wants to keep you around as long as possible, Jack," Dante muttered, sweeping his dark hair back with one hand. "He doesn't want you getting caught by some damn agents."

"Shut up and stop worrying about me," Jack muttered. "Keep your mind on the task at hand."

Dante sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. Jack cleared his throat and sized up the room. He nodded slightly in the direction of a blond-haired man in a grey suit. He drank his wine while laughing at something that his female companion just said. His eyes swept the room every few minutes, as if watching for someone...or something.

Jack smirked. "Looks like he's is expecting some more company." Jones flicked his tousled hair back as he said something to his date. They laughed again.

Dante noticed two large, burly men sitting at a table close to Jones. He nudged Jack. "Hey-"

"I know," he interrupted. "They won't be a problem."

Dante sniffed and flipped out his phone. "Clara? The Hornet is in our sight. Yeah. In about five minutes." Jack pursed his lips at the young rookie's eagerness to please. He was so formal in his speech to his peers, yet his clumsiness sometimes gave him an edge to the operations. Of course, his clumsiness almost cost Jack his life on several occasions, but all the same, Dante was like the son he never had, which gave Jack a sense of obligation to protect him and keep him close.

Jones got up from his chair and headed in the direction of the bathroom. Jack rose from his seat and walked over to the bar, watching him disappear behind the door with one of his goons. Jack looked back at Dante, who nodded and sat back in his chair. Jack followed the target into the men's room.

Being a mercenary was now all he knew.

* * *

_I've decided to broaden my horizons and give my favourite TV series a try. I wanted to start with a short chapter to ease myself (and you) into it, without giving away too many details of the plot. I'm a big Jack/Audrey shipper, and this is basically how I would envision Jack and Audrey's reunion. Sigh. I'm taking a big step here. I aim to finish this multi-chap. If you would like me to continue, your reviews would be appreciated...please?_


	2. That Distant Memory

**Won't Last Another Day**  
Chapter Two - That Distant Memory

Jack Bauer may be a murderer, but that day when he assassinated Jones, he was removing yet another criminal puppet that made the Italian mob so notorious. In Jack's eyes, Jones was just another piece of dirt that needed to be swept away and buried.

The job finished, Dante and Jack made their way back to their hideout to report to their boss, Mario, on the results of the job. It had been a clean job, putting the bodyguard in a sleeper hold and cutting Jones' throat, making the kill short and silent. As they sped down the highway, Dante took off his shades and stared out the window.

"Hey, Jack. Do you have any family?"

The former agent tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I have a daughter."

Dante turned his head watched him closely. "She young?"

"About your age, maybe a little older," he muttered.

"Where is she?"

"Living in America with her husband and little girl," he replied.

"Oh," Dante lowered his head. "Does she know where you are?"

"No, and I plan to keep it that way."

"Of course."

Silence filled the car again. They reached the outskirts of Palermo and Jack made a sharp turn and drove up a gravel drive. They parked outside a manor which stood at the side of a vineyard. Tourists were milling around the grounds. The ground floor of the manor had been converted into a restaurant. It was a historic gem dating back six centuries, and Mario De Luca owned the property. An avid cook, Mario enjoyed working as head chef. He was also director of a small, mercenary organization named _Justicia_, that dealt in criminal justice and worked indirectly for the Italian government. Dante humorously referred to their job as "legal hit men performing unlicensed law enforcement."

Jack was grateful for Mario's sympathy when he fled to Italy. For security's sake, the Italian government knew none of the soliders that Mario hired in his agency, but simply called on De Luca whenever they needed assistance to vanquish yet another criminal.

Mario came to Jack's aid and treated him like a brother. No one ever seemed to give Jack the benefit of the doubt, nor completely trusting his judgment, yet Mario had complete confidence in him since the day they met. For that, Jack was eternally grateful.

Dante disappeared inside while Jack stood for a moment, looking out at the lush, green fields that sloped down into the river valleys. He felt a sense of freedom that he hadn't felt in a long time. Yet there was a continuous emptiness that freedom would never bring him.

Tapping his holster absent-mindedly, he followed Dante through the restaurant into the kitchens where they found their boss cooking.

...

Audrey gripped the steering wheel nervously as she pulled out of the drive in her father's jeep. Heller sat by her side, watching her every move.

"Its okay, just take your time." He encouraged her.

"Okay..." she said shakily. Heller smiled at his daughter and pointed right. "Pull out here."

"Yup."

The jeep eased out onto the road, and Audrey accelerated, relaxing a little at the smoothness of her own driving. "Just driving this car is bringing some stuff back. For example, that sign means yield, right?"

"That's right, honey," he replied, nodding. Audrey slowed at the intersection, allowing another vehicle to drive past. Stepping on the gas, she moved on.

"Dad, when do you think I can retake my test?"

"Oh, well, lets just take it a step at a time. But at the rate you're going, I think fairly soon."

Audrey beamed. A few minutes passed until they reached the beach. It was early evening, and they had brought a couple of deck chairs and marshmallows to toast over a small fire. As much as James Heller loved having his daughter around permanently, she was asking more and more questions. She was beginning to remember names such as Bill Buchanan, Chloe O'Brian, Tony Almeida, and David Palmer. She didn't know what CTU meant until Heller gave her a brief explanation, tactfully leaving Bauer out of it. However, being so consumed with finding Jack and having him involved in her life before her traumatic experience, he knew she wouldn't stick around forever.

Audrey's recovery had been close to a miracle. Heller discovered that there have been only a few rare cases where people have recovered from a catatonic state; even then, only a small percentage made a full recovery. Audrey had not taken any medication for her mental state for the last ten months, and the doctors marveled at her regained mental capacity.

They sat by the small campfire they had built together, wrapped in sweaters and blankets, and Audrey let out a sigh as she held a marshmallow over the flames. "Dad, I have another question."

"Shoot."

"I remember more about Paul."

Heller tensed a little. "Continue," he replied.

"I remember that he was shot. I was upset and angry, but not because he died. I mean, I was upset that he died, but my anger was for another reason. I...I keep seeing this man in my dreams, but when I wake up, I can't see his face. My feelings...in my dreams...I don't know." She shook her head. "None of it makes sense."

Heller shook his head. "Audrey, I will always be here to answer your questions. I will help you understand. But you need to understand this: I will not help you recall such memories that involve the man you see when you sleep. You need to discover them by yourself."

"Why won't you help me?" She whispered. "You know this man I see in my dreams, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then why?"

"Because the moment you remember, I'll lose you again. Call me selfish, but I love you, Audrey, and I will do everything in my power to keep you here."

Audrey rose from her chair and put her arms around her father. "Dad..." she whispered, "I love you. You've been with me all the way, through my illness and my recovery. I won't run away. I promise. I won't leave you."

Pulling away, Heller took his daughter's hand. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

...

Jack sat in an armchair and watched Mario move to the fireplace, hands behind his back. It was a dimly lit room, only a table lamp and the crackling fire illuminating the room. Mario sipped his wine thoughtfully, before turning to Jack.

"The American government has given up their search for you," Mario stated a-matter-of-factly. "However...the Russians seem to be a little less...forgetful."

Jack smirked. "Considering my track record with them, I would agree that they would be a little less forgiving."

"Well, American President Stewart seems to be more understanding of your situation. He has no idea where you are of course, but apparently he made a speech to his cabinet this morning. With the counsel of former president Taylor, he has seen fit to give up your search. As long as you don't resurface, as far as America is concerned, you can live your life in peace."

Jack tipped his head back thoughtfully. "And of course, you know all this through your mole?"

"Naturally."

Mario took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it, puffing as he threw the match into the fire. Jack sat forward. "Live my life...in peace. Hmph."

Mario sat on a chair opposite Jack. "Hmm?"

"Just thinking. Live my life in peace? My life has come at the cost of the people closest to me. Because of my service to the government, I've lost Kim and the opportunity to watch my granddaughter grow up. Tony and Michelle Almeida, Bill Buchanan, George Mason, Teri, Renee...Audrey..." He bowed his head. "They've all had to give up something to keep me alive. Its because of me that over half these people are dead."

Mario puffed smoke rings as he watched Jack rest his head in his hands.

"How is my son doing?" Mario asked, changing the subject.

Jack looked up. "He's becoming more patient. He wants to do some jobs himself, instead of being my wingman."

"Dante has a short fuse." Mario replied, "This is a good lesson for him, watching you work. When you believe he is ready, he can go back to being a main man."

Jack nodded, rising from his chair. "I'd better head back."

Mario stood up with him. "Jack, let me know if you ever want to take a break from this. Working isn't everything. I can even pay for a holiday if you wish."

Jack gave him a weak smile before shaking his head. "It _is_ everything. Work is all I know how to do."

Mario watched him reach the door. "And, Jack? If you're going to change the location of where you hit the assigned target, tell me in advance in future. I can't keep an eye on my men when they disobey orders."

Jack smiled as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Dante told you what happened, then?"

"When you left after briefing me on the results of the job."

Jack smirked. "We need to work a little more on trust."

"Indeed." Mario nodded. Jack shook his head as he shut the door behind him. Mario turned back to the fire and took another sip of wine. The phone rang, and Mario held the receiver to his ear.

"Ciao."

"De Luca. We have another job for you."

"Good evening to you too, Rachelle. What does our government wish for Justicia to do now?"

"It so happens that we received some intel from the Russian government. By any chance are you habouring an international fugitive?"

"The government does not ask questions about the men I employ, Rachelle. You know that."

"Well, you have been ordered to get rid of him. I don't care how you do it. Just make sure the Russians stop pestering our government. Suvarov is quite keen to capture whoever it is you have under your wing."

"Thank you for notifying me, Rachelle. Justicia will do everything in its power to rectify the situation."

"I understand how attached you become to your men, De Luca. Its very loyal of you. But you serve your country first. We expect your results to come in by the end of the week."

Mario hung up the phone and closed his eyes. Feeling weary all of a sudden, he put the wine glass on the table and dropped into the armchair. He massaged his temples.

Giving into fatigue, he retired to bed.

* * *

_You'll find out eventually how Jack came to know about Mario. By the way, if some of this does not fit in with the events of Day 8 (or any other Day for that matter), I'm not completely sticking to the story. But anyway, more comments later. I know people are at least clicking on this fanfiction, but I don't know if they're reading it. If you are, please give me a review. Even if its a small one. Anything will do. I need to know how I'm doing. :)_


	3. These Dreams

**Won't Last Another Day**  
Chapter Three - These Dreams

Jack slept fitfully, awaking from distant dreams and haunting nightmares. He didn't know what he was dreaming, but he always woke up in a cold sweat. He had returned from Mario's to his trashy apartment in some back alley in the centre of Palermo and fallen asleep on his bed after pulling his shirt off. He stumbled into the bathroom and switched the light on. Flinching a little from the light, he splashed cold water on his face and looked at his reflection. He smiled faintly. He looked like crap.

His head jerked when he heard a small sound come from his bedroom. He fumbled for the light switch and pulled the gun out of his holster, which he kept on his body at all times. Leaning against the doorframe, he squinted into the darkness as his gun came up, ready to shoot. He heard another shuffle, a lot closer than the last. Just as he was ready to advance, he saw a shadow at the window just three feet away. He lunged forward, arms tightening around the intruder's neck. He intruder gave a yelp that sounded strangely familiar.

"Oof! Son of a-"

Jack let go and reached over to the lamp which he had knocked down in the process of disarming the intruder.

"For the love of all that's holy, Jack! You scared the freakin' life outta me!" Dante choked, gasping for breath. "Geez!"

Jack shrugged as he helped his partner off the floor. "I thought you were a little smarter than that, Dante. Sneaking around _my_ apartment in the middle of the night is bound to be hazardous."

Dante gave him a sour look. "Yeah well, you shouldn't be so jumpy."

Jack let out a raspy chuckle. "I think I have every reason to be jumpy. I've been wanted by every super power in this world in the last ten years."

Dante folded his arms, ignoring his last comment. "So, you're not gonna ask me what I'm doing here?"

The older man rolled his eyes. "I didn't feel the need to ask. After all, you invited yourself into my apartment."

"You call this an apartment?" Dante's eyebrows went into his hairline as he looked around the room. "I would describe it as more like a hovel."

Jack motioned for his protégé to follow him into the kitchen, turning on the light. "Drink?"

Dante took the proffered glass of water from his hands. Seeing the dirt and grease around the rim, he hesitated with a slight cringe. He placed it on the table. "Uh, Boss called me in the middle of the night. I thought it was you know, the usual. 'Either get those girls out your room or keep the noise down,' that kind of thing." He pulled a face.

Jack sat at the kitchen table, elbows resting on the surface and hands knitted together in front of his face. He knew very well that Dante's so-called exploits were all-talk.

"Well anyway," the young Italian continued, "He told me to pick you up and take you to the Piazza. You know, by the fountain? He needs to talk to you."

"Why not call me?" Jack asked, a feeling of dread filling his gut. Dante frowned.

"I think something's happened. I don't know, he just told me to pick you up."

Jack hesitated. He knew everyone had a price, even Mario. Perhaps he had sold Jack out. He shook his head mentally. There were few people in this world he trusted, and Mario was one of them. Then again...Mario was only human.

They jumped into Dante's car and sped through the city to the assigned meeting place. The car was silent as Jack became lost in his thoughts. His memory took him back to Nina. He had trusted her. He had trusted Tony. Both had sold him out. Denying the possibility of Mario's betrayal, he blinked back fatigue as he gripped the gun in his holster.

As they neared the Piazza, he noticed that no one was around. Really, it was a good meeting place for four o'clock in the morning. He saw a figure standing by the fountain, silhouetted against the lights in the water and the street lamps that flickered above the sidewalks nearby.

Jack exited the car and searched Mario's face. His stomach churned at his friend's expression.

"Jack," he spoke regretfully, "We need to talk."

...

"Jack! Don't go! I need you! Please don't go away from me again!" Audrey screamed, thrashing wildly on her bed. Heller rushed into her room and grabbed her shoulders.

"Audrey, wake up!" He placed a hand on her head and stroked the damp hair away from her sweaty face. Her eyes shot open and she saw her father sitting over her, comforting her.

"Dad!" She threw her arms around him and began to sob. "I had a flashback..." she rasped. "I...saw Jack. I know who he is now. Oh Dad, he had scars all over his body..."

Heller held his daughter as she clung to his shirt, head resting on his chest as she cried. "I know now. Dad, I went searching for him in China, and then I remember nothing..."

Heller continued to hold her as she rocked her soothingly. "Do you remember what had happened to him?" He asked quietly.

"He was dead. But no, wait...I still saw him again. I think...yeah, he was trying to get away and someone framed him for a murder." Audrey massaged her head as her tears continued to fall. "I...saw him again, and my heart was beating like crazy. But when we finally managed to be together, he was taken away from me again. I don't remember much after that," she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She felt like she had run a mile.

Heller shut his eyes as he took his daughter in his arms. He knew she wouldn't stay around forever. Once she started to show signs of recovery, Heller began to prepare himself for the future. He didn't know at the time how long it was going to take, but now Audrey had connected the dots. He held onto his little girl and sighed.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'd like invite Chloe and Morris over for dinner tomorrow. I figured out how we know them. I need to find out some things."

...

Jack sat on the edge of the fountain, head in his hands. Dante dithered between his father and Jack while Mario stood in front of the former agent, ashen-faced.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But if I see your face again I need to turn you in to the authorities."

Jack stood. "I knew it was too good to be true for this to last forever. It was good working with you." He held out his hand to Mario. He took Jack's hand and shook it.

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

Dante stood confused at his father's statement. What was Jack searching for? Maybe it was just a figure of speech. Jack was a strange one, anyway. But he had learned a lot from him.

His mentor moved to hug him and whispered softly so only he could hear.

"Don't even think about following me," Jack muttered.

They broke apart. Dante gave him a knowing smile before Jack walked off into the night.

"What about his apartment?" Dante asked.

"Trash it," Mario asked. "Tonight. Look like there was burglary, and then leave evidence that he was kidnapped or he just picked up and left. He said no one knew him in the building; not even the landlord had met him face to face. It should be easy."

Dante smirked as they got into the car. "Well, no need to trash it. Jack already gave us the courtesy of doing that for us."

...

Jack hid in the shadows as they drove into the darkness. He walked back over to the fountain, processing in his head the information Mario had just given him. He held his gun in his scarred hand as he pondered his options. He could contact...? No, he couldn't. As much as he fully trusted people like Chloe O'Brian, Wayne Palmer and Aaron Pierce, he felt obligated to protect them by not making contact. Most of all, Kim.

But if he was honest with himself, he needed to get out of Sicily. And fast.

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Karen? Its Jack. I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

_Oooh... Karen Hayes, huh? I like bringing back the old characters. XD Anyway, where'd she go from season six? I was disappointed when I didn't see her at all in season seven. Poor Karen, having Bill die like that. I liked Bill. He was an awesome character._

_**Thanks so much to my two reviewers**. I'm glad you're liking it so far. I really feel that Jack and Audrey's relationship has been underrated since her catatonia and him meeting Renee. I hope this chapter satisfies for now, because I'm actually going back to college tomorrow. I won't be able to update 'til Christmas. I know thats a little cruel, write a fan fiction and then not update it for four months. But I **promise I will update **when I come back._

_Until then, keep an eye out and don't stop watching me! I will finish this! **Feel free to submit a review**! I don't mind constructive criticism or anything you wish to tell em you'd like to see happen in this._

_Oh - and I know a lot of people see James Heller as a meanie who doesn't know whats best for his daughter. On the contrary. He knew what was best for Audrey back then when Jack let her go. I don't think Heller is the nasty guy everyone paints him to be. He **is** a loving father._


	4. Getting Out

**Won't Last Another Day**  
Chapter Four - Getting Out

Karen Buchanan checked the caller ID when her cell phone rang. It was unavailable. Sighing, she dried her hands from the dishes she was washing and picked it up.

"This is Karen."

"Karen? Its Jack."

"Jack!" the former National Security Advisor's eyes widened as her fingers gripped the phone tightly. "What on earth are you calling me for? This is so dangerous!"

"I'm gonna need your help. I have to get out of Sicily. I can't call anyone else, and it seems Russia has a good memory."

Karen looked out of her kitchen window suspiciously. She shook her head. "Are you sure this is a secure line?"

"No, but what can they do? By the time they trace this call, I won't be here any more."

"Well, what can we do then?"

"Just sit tight. You're gonna have to be there to help me through this one."

"All right. I'll be around when you call again."

"I'll be calling soon. Karen? Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Click.

...

Audrey and her father sat at the dining table with Chloe and Morris O'Brian, and their baby, Prescott.

"Prescott, stop being a monster and eat your vegetables," Chloe whispered to the three-year-old.

Audrey smiled fondly as the little tyke wrinkled his nose and looked at his father for vindication. Morris shrugged.

"Don't look at me, Scott. I do as your mother says, too."

Heller let out a little chuckle. "You'll be a strong man if you eat your greens, little Scotty."

"Don't call him that," Chloe replied inaudibly as Audrey's father winked at the child.

"This is wonderful, Audrey," Morris put his silverware together on his empty plate and sat back in his chair. "You'll have to get the recipe for this, babe," he nodded to his wife.

"I gave her the recipe," Chloe snapped, spoon-feeding Scott.

"So, how about those Red Sox, huh?" Heller interrupted, attempting to change the subject.

"Ugh, don't even talk to me about baseball. I've gone back to cricket."

"You'll have to teach me sometime, Morris. It sounds like an interesting game."

"Maybe we can get the ashes on cable. Want to the while the ladies, eh, continue in here?" Morris looked at his wife for approval. He received a death glare.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes," Morris rose from his chair, kissing his wife's cheek and ruffled Scott's already messy hair. Audrey clasped a hand over her mouth as she tried not to giggle at Chloe's exasperated expression.

When the men entered the next room, Audrey got out of her seat and sat next to Scott, Chloe on the other side.

"Mama? I'm so full. Can I go with Dad?"

The tired mother nodded. "Go annoy Dad for me. Just don't get sent back in here."

Scott jumped off his seat and ran into the next room, making airplane noises. Audrey laughed and looked over at her friend. "He's so precious, Chloe."

"Precious? I'll give him to you for a special discount then."

They both shared a laugh and Chloe shook her head. "No, I love them both. But it can be pretty stressful. I'm just glad I'm not working anymore."

"Chloe, when you worked for CTU...can you tell me who Jack Bauer is?"

Chloe's head spun in Audrey's direction. "You remember Jack?"

"Well, not really. I know the name. I see his face in my dreams...but who was he? Was he an agent?"

Red flags went up in Chloe's mind. "Why hasn't your Dad told you?"

"He said something about losing me once I find out. But I just wanna know. I don't think he minds me asking you. He just doesn't want me to ask him."

Audrey's companion sighed. "In answer to your question...yes. He was an agent."

"What happened to him?"

"I...don't know."

Audrey's eyebrow arched, but she continued. "How did I know him?"

She knew Chloe was hesitating, but then she spoke.

"Your husband-"

"-Paul."

"-Yeah, well, Jack and Paul knew each other. Paul wasn't an agent, but he sacrificed himself so Jack could diffuse a nuclear missile."

Audrey nodded, her brow creased with confusion. "Uh huh."

Chloe tipped her head. "Something not adding up?"

"No, its fine, its just... is that it?"

Chloe's face was telling. Her eyes widened a little as Audrey began playing with an unused napkin on the table.

"I keep having these dreams," Audrey began, "I see his face...but I also see...myself."

"Yourself?"

"I'm...kissing him. Was I in love with him? I don't understand."

Chloe bent her head and muttered something inaudible.

"What?" Audrey lowered her head, straining to hear.

"I said," Chloe replied, head coming up, "you and Jack both loved each other. He loved you, Audrey."

...

Jack drove past vineyards and valleys as he raced across Sicily in a stolen convertible. The way he justified his stealing was that it belonged to a well-known mobster that Justicia had not yet gotten around to eliminating. Stealing the car was just a taster of what the Mafia lord would experience in the weeks, months, or years to come.

The wind whipped his hair as he adjusted his sunglasses and checked the mirrors for anyone tailing him. It was midday, and he still had fifty-three more miles to drive before he reached his destination.

...

Audrey awoke from her dreams. She sighed as her head rested on her pillow. For once, she had not awoken screaming Jack's name. A cool wind fanned her face and she eased out of bed to shut the window.

"Jack...wherever you are, I hope we find each other again."

...

Jack stood outside Palermo Airport, phone held to his ear. "Yeah, its a secure line. Where do I pick it up?"

"Outside the car-rental place thats near the first terminal. There should be a man waiting in a silver ford near the entrance."

"Thanks Karen. I'll be seeing you."

Jack hung up and pocketed his phone. He headed to the rental lot, but before reaching the entrance, he crouched behind a nearby car. He pulled out his gun and lifted his head. Whoever was following him was now completely lost and confused as to where Jack was.

Coming round the corner, Jack grabbed the stranger's leg and dragged him until he fell.

"Oof" The stranger groaned in pain as Jack pressed a gun to his head. He growled.

"Dante! Dammit, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ugh...to make sure you didn't go off and do something stupid."

"Like what?" Jack pocketed his gun and helped his friend up. "If I am, its none of your damn business."

Dante rubbed his sore buttocks and then massaged the back of his neck. "I'm your wingman, Jack. I wanna know that you get out of here safe."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm gonna get out. Now because of your idiocy, you'll have to come with me for now."

"Well, it just so happens..." Dante pulled out a passport and winked. "I brought my fake ID!"

* * *

_Now, didn't I say I would update? Though I know - I'm a tad late._

_A HUGE thank you to all my reviewers. I didn't even think my story would get much notice as every one seems to be big Jack x Renee fans, but I guess there is a market for such fantasies of Jack and Audrey. Well, I promise not to disappoint. Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm enjoying this!_


End file.
